Game Night
by Silverbird121
Summary: I know, lame title. Anyway, this involves certain bird-kids, so if you're clueless on Maximum Ride, please go learn a thing or two. My first one, please be gentle. R&R! Rated T 'cause Peach is a little violent, and 'T' is for Taco.
1. Chapter 1

**Okey-dokey, then. This is my first _real_ story, so don't judge me. Well, judge me, but do it nicely. ****By the way, I'm aware that it's really exaggerated. It's s'posed to be like that. Yep. I think that's it... oh, yeah. Ugh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, which is so obvious. I mean, duh. It's _Fan Fiction._ You can't be a fan of your own fiction. It's just not done.**

**Anyway. Here's my story! Enjoy.**

* * *

"Truth or dare?"

"No."

"Uno?"

"No."

"Tag?"

"No."

"Spin the bottle?"

"_No."_

"_Shuffle board?"_

"NO!!!"

At the Smash Mansion, Peach and Falco were arguing again ('cause, you know, conflicting personalities and stuff) and the other Smasher-peeps were steering clear of them. A wise decision, if I do say so myself. These things tended to get violent.

"Come on, Falco," Peach whined. "You _never_ play _anything_ with us!"

He rolled his eyes. "There's a reason for that. Your games are stupid and pointless. The only reason I'm here is for the battles. Not for some unnecessary _game night_. "

Peach was starting to get _really_ ticked.

"My games are not stupid! I am the ruler of Mushroom Kingdom! How dare you defy me!" she said in a voice she thought was threatening. Peach was hoping to intimidate him into playing. Pff. Yeah, because that was so likely. Falco was very stubborn and too cool for fun. Or whatever it was when Peach was calling the shots.

Falco got all up in her face and said, "Mushroom. Kingdom. Is. _Laaaame."_

"You did not just go there," she said softly. For a fluffy, frilly, pink princess, she looked downright murderous. Her glare caused Falco to take an involuntary step back, but he kept at it.

"Hyrule is _so_ much better. In pretty much every single way. It even-," Peach politely cut him off by slamming him with a frying pan she had gotten out of who-knows-where. She shaded her eyes and smiled as she watched him fly off, screaming, into the distance. He faded until he was a tiny spark, and then vanished.

Hyrule. That reminded her. Peach had to go find Zelda. She didn't like Zelda. It was a really strange and slightly random kind of dislike, but she didn't dwell on the "why" very often. Peach would just shrug the "why" part off and go with whatever her gut told her. And right now, her gut was telling her it was game night, especially for Zelda.

Peach skipped off to find the princess of Hyrule, armed with a deadly looking golf club.

* * *

"Oh, Zeldaaaaa!" A high-pitched, singsong voice echoed through the house.

Ahh! It was game night and Zelda still hadn't found a hiding place! Of course _Zelda_ was the main victim, out of all people. She really had no idea why. The only contact she'd ever really had with Peach was saying hi once, way, _way_ back in the day. Peach had said f-word you and then screamed, _"Harrassment!"_ That was one of the most confusing days of Zelda's life.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh dear lor-," Her panicked muttering and running around in circles was interrupted by someone snatching her into a dark room. The someone swiftly shut and locked the door.

She yelped and a hand slapped over her mouth. "Shh!"

Then she heard Peach skipping past and decided that whoever had her now was better than a nutcase in a poofy dress. Zelda and the someone went very still until they were positive Peach was gone. For the moment, anyway.

"Be quiet. Okay?" her abductor/savior whispered, both of them still freaked out at that very close encounter.

Zelda nodded and the abductor person let her go. She slumped to the ground aand looked up to see Link standing there tensely, and Yoshi a few steps behind him.

"It's game night," she said dejectedly. Link nodded solemnly. Yoshi made one of his weird, squeaky noises.

"We know. And we heard she wants to play _shuffle_ _board!"_

Zelda's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my gosh! What are we going to do? She's after me! And she has a _golf club!_"

All three of them we're silent for a while, thinking.

After a long time, Link spoke up. "Well, I guess we could always try talking to Peach."

They stared at each other for a second, then started cracking up.

"Okay, okay. Seriously. We need to focus," Zelda said.

Yoshi made some funny noises that Zelda understood 'cause she was so talented and stuff.

"You know what, Yoshi? That just might work."

* * *

**Soooo... what's up? Lovely weather we're having.**

**Well, I don't wanna be all naggy or anything, but.... REVIEW! Please? There. I said Please. Now you MUST!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo... Yep.. chapter two. Pretty epic, huh?**

**Oh, and Souldin and Polodo, if you're reading this, I'd like to say thanks! Even though you didn't REVIEW, I still appreciate it. You're cool.**

**So I present- *drumroll*- CHAPTER TWO!**

* * *

Up on the second floor of the large mansion, Peach was catching up with two very brave souls, Pit and Mario. Well, brave in the sense that they didn't shriek like little girls. Much…

Anyway, they had been looking for a safe place to hide, like everyone else in the house, when Peach had found them. She'd cornered them and greeted them both in a suspiciously sweet and unruffled way.

They were uneasy the entire time she talked about the weather and a bunch of other things no one understood nor cared about. And then came the dreaded topic…

"So, are you guys ready for game night?" Peach asked casually.

Pit and Mario stiffened. "Ah, Peach. Listen, about that-," Mario started.

Peach stopped him right there and grabbed him by the straps of his overalls. She held him in a way that pointedly screamed _body slam._

"Now, what were you saying?" Peach growled threateningly.

"Nothing! Can't wait," he finished quickly.

She smiled and let him go carefully. "Now, Pit-" Peach turned to blackmail Pit, but all she found was an empty hall and an unnatural breeze left from Pit's quick escape.

Peach face palmed. Mario started to back away gradually.

"Not another one! I can't even find Zelda!" Peach exclaimed.

Mario muttered an unintelligible goodbye and got the heck out of there.

She stared after him, wondering why it seemed like no one wanted to do game night.

_Jeez. You have a tiny fit a measly two times and they brand you for life…_

-----------------------------------------FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nearly every competitor from those intense, violent Super Smash battles was cowering in a corner, clutching each other, eyes wide with panic._

"_YOU CHEATED YOU –insert impolite adjective- -insert impolite name-!!! How dare you?!" Peach yelled._

_She advanced a few steps, her eyes blazing with craziness. Everyone shrunk farther away with every step._

_Honestly, she looked like she was going to pop any second now. She seemed rabid or something. And all because King Dedede ate one of his Uno cards, so he was one card closer to winning than she was._

_Now they were all suffering Peach's insane fury._

And as for the second time Peach lost it… well, let's just say it was far more terrifying and explosive, literally, and it involved a genetically enhanced Cookie Monster and a purple wooden spoon.

After her flashbacks, Peach shook her head to clear it and skipped off intensely, with renewed determination...

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Link asked. "I mean, what if we disrupt the fragile fabric of space and time, thus destroying it on such a massive scale that all matter and energy is forever doomed to exist in a state of eternal limbo? Or, like, what if we get hurt?"

Yoshi shrugged. It had just been a suggestion. Link worried too much, anyway.

Link, Yoshi, and Zelda were in the same room they'd been hiding in for the past forty-five and a half minutes. Link and Yoshi were sitting in a corner, falling asleep because they were so bored of waiting, and Zelda was standing in the middle of the room, rigid and still as a statue, and concentrating extremely hard.

You see, Yoshi's plan had been to summon those genetically modified bird-kids from that one dimension where, if you died, you died. You didn't come back on a fancy, glowing platform. He thought that was kind of a bummer, but those bird-kids, the Flock, seemed to be making out well enough.

Anyway. Zelda had to summon the Flock with her amazing summoning and teleporting-of-other-things skills she had no clue she had until Yoshi told her about it. They all figured that Max, the leader of the Flock, would know how to stop Peach from there. She was so leaderly and everything. Right now it was just a matter of getting them here.

Link and Yoshi were dozing off, when Zelda starting smiling like a crazy person. She began hopping up and down excitedly.

"I did it! I did it! Who did it? I did!" she said, nearly yelling.

Link stood and looked around the room. "Um... Zelda? I hate to break it to you, but the Flock isn't here."

She didn't even pause. Zelda just danced right out the door.

"They're out front! Hurry up, hurry up! Come on!" she called.

Yoshi watched her leave and glanced at Link. He was suddenly irritated with elf-people. Yoshi called Link a rude name in Yoshi-speak, walked past him, and out the door. Link just shrugged and went after Zelda, calling for her to wait.

* * *

**Ick. That could've been better...**

**Well, I know this took forever, _but,_ I figured it was better than nothing. I'm diligently working on the next chapter (sorta) if you care...**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Privyet!_ That's hello in russian. Or something.**

**Anyway, I'd really appreciate it if you guys reviewed. I feel like I'm talking to myself. So... yeah.**

**And I would like to thank Polodo. Thanks for the mention! ^_^ (Author of Maximum Ride: The World Just Doesn't Stay Saved. Awesome-possum story. Just saying, hinthint.)**

**Mm-hm... I think that's it. Sooo... I give you... Chapter THREE!**

* * *

Link and Zelda hurried outside, and to the front of the large house.

They both stopped short when they saw the scene going on outside. Yes, _scene_.

There were, in total, seven winged people in a group. This strange assortment consisted of Max, the epic leader-chick; Fang, the not-emo second-in-command; Iggy,the tall blind guy; Nudge, the dark, perky one; Gazzy, the mischievous looking blond kid; Angel, the adorable-blond-curls-blue eyes little angel; and, of course, Pit.

Who was presently getting pounded on by the flock. Well, actually, Fang was taking over this activity, with increased enthusiasm and craze. Fang growled unintelligibly as he did so.

"Hey!" Link shouted at them.

All the bird-people came to an abrupt halt and stared at Link and Zelda as if they'd just noticed them. Well, they probably did.

Fang was holding Pit upside down, and Gazzy had an arm raised. Pit waved a little at them as he hung in the air. Zelda waved back and stepped forward.

"Hi. Um, may I ask why you're killing Pit?" she asked politely.

Max moved forward with her hands on her hips and Fang a few steps behind her, still hanging on to Pit.

"This weirdo ran up to me and grabbed me. I took it as assault, thank you very much," she said, clearly annoyed.

"Oh. Well, I think he was just excited at seeing other people with wings like him. Right, Pit?"

Pit nodded and Fang let him slide to the ground. He shot up and darted behind Link, who was now standing by Zelda.

"Okay, that's enough. Come on, this is important," Link said briskly, waving the flock over.

They all came over, Fang right on Max's heels, Gazzy leading Iggy in unfamiliar territory, and Nudge and Angel chattering to themselves happily about being in another dimension.

"Alright," Link started, "We don't have much time to stop Peach-"

"Peach? Isn't that the princess with the anger problems? And the pink dress? OMG! I loved that dress! I saw one like that once, in purple. I think it'd look even prettier if she-"

"Nudge!" the whole flock said together.

"Sorry! Please continue," she whispered.

"Um… right. Anyway, we have to figure out away to stop Peach's Game Night, and we only have a few hours, so-"

Max interrupted. "Wait, wait, wait a second. _Game night? _That was your huge emergency?! I was in the middle of a tray of cookies, dude!"

"Yeah! You don't come between Max and her cookies," Gazzy put in while Iggy nodded.

"Dang right," she said, almost shouting. Fang just stared at her all spacey-like.

"No! No, you guys don't understand. It's _Peach's Game Night_. It's lethal, _and_ a form of cheap entertainment for her. Everyone thinks she's kinda sadistic," Zelda explained.

Max raised an eyebrow skeptically, but at least she wasn't eating anyone, or snapping an arm or something.

"Are you sure you guys aren't just exaggerating? Or paranoid?" Max asked.

Link and Zelda solemnly shook their heads.

The flock had a quick huddle, and then agreed to help because they didn't have a way home.

Max shrugged, then said, "Okay then. We'll help." A superior smile crossed her face.

"Ooh… Max has a plan!" Angel exclaimed.

"Yep," she said, 'cause she was the amazing, awesome, leaderly Max.

Link and Zelda led the flock into the mansion and into that room where they'd summoned the flock so Max could explain her plan of action.

* * *

**That was _way_ shorter than I thought it'd be, and yet, it's _way_ longer than when I wrote it on my cell phone...**

**I have an idea. Review with the number '7' and you win... you win the gift of friendship! Or an imaginary/virtual taco. Who doesn't like tacos?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohmigosh... I should address a few things... fast. (I should be doing my homework right now, and my mom'll be home any second now...)**

**Okay:  
1. I took way to long to update. :S**

**2. It's _super_ short...**

**3. Not very many reviewers... you know, it's scientifically proven that reviews are a strong source of motivation. Plus, I'll probably review your stuff too, if you review mine.**

**4. _This = Angel telepathically _; _This = Peach telepathically_**

**5. I refuse to put a disclaimer letting you all know that I most certainly don't own any of this, a disclaimer that looks like this: DISCLAIMER: All credit for the content goes to their rightful owners, *insert witty remark about owning stuff I don't own***

**Um... yeah. Kay... um, READ.**

* * *

Peach was prancing down a corridor, determined as ever. She'd captured a few other smasher people so far on her quest of torture. They'd come surprisingly willingly. After she found them, she escorted them to her personal multi-purpose room, of which she was very proud.

But maybe she should've locked the door…

Peach was about to turn around and go back to do that, when a light colored flash caught her eye from the ground.

"Ooh. Pink paper," she said, picking it up from the middle of the floor.

And, yep. It was a folded piece of pink paper. She unfolded the note.

It read:

_Peach,_

_Go to the last hall on your left, the one with the lights off, ASAP. It's about Game Night. HURRY! Important!_

Peach reread the note, squinted at it, and flipped it over. Huh. There wasn't any sender name on it.

She shrugged and went down to said hall.

When she got there, it was empty.

She went farther in and looked around, doing 360's.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hellooooo-_oof! "_

Peach was suddenly jumped from behind. She landed heavily on the floor with a short yelp.

She didn't even have any time to flail around like a dying goldfish before she was bound and duct-taped.

Suddenly she was sitting up and staring at a cloudy-eyed tall guy, and a shorter, younger looking blonde one. They were smiling pleasantly at her. She gaped blankly at them.

_Then_ she remembered. They were Iggy and Gazzy of THE FLOCK! GASP! OMG!

Wait… what were they doing here? _How_ did they get here? Why did they tie her up?

Peach's brain almost fizzled out. She didn't like hard questions.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you," Gazzy said as he and Iggy proceeded to drag her off to the very last door in the hall.

She started yelling obscene things that no one heard, nor understood, because of the tape on her mouth.

Gazzy opened the door and they both easily tossed her in and onto a seat.

As Peach looked around, she saw there were two other little girls in the room. One had blonde hair and an adorable smile that reminded Peach of the angel she was when she was little. The other girl looked older and was dark skinned with super curly hair.

Angel and Nudge.

Hm… Peach made a mental note to ask Nudge where she got her shoes.

Gazzy and Iggy were arguing in front of the door, while Angel and Nudge studied Peach curiously.

_Hello._

Oh no. Maybe they were all right! Maybe she was insane! Wasn't that a symptom of schizo or something?! Voices in your head?

Peach felt herself start to panic.

_Calm down! It's me, Angel._

Oh. Well, at least she wasn't legitimately nuts.

_Get out of my head, please. You're creeping me out._

_Okay, but Nudge and I want to ask you a question first._

Peach sighed mentally. _Fine. Shoot._

_You were having a game night?_

_Uh… yes…_

Angel squealed in Peach's mind and she cringed.

_Oops. Sorry .But Nudge and I want to help with game night! We haven't had one in- wait. We've never had one._

Peach looked at Angel and saw her little face fall slightly. Aww…

_Well, I guess if you two can get me out of here…_

_SQUEAL!!!_

_STOP THAT! It's like telepathical feedback from a mike!_

_Oh. Heh. Sorry, we're just- wait. Mike? That's a great idea!_

Angel broke off the mental thing she was doing with Peach and started whispering to Nudge excitedly. Nudge looked enthralled.

"Hey, Iggy? Gazzy?" Angel called.

Iggy came over with Gazzy looking irritated.

"Yeah?" he asked.

And then Angel started concentrating very hard and said, "You two will pass out in here and sleep for two hours and forty-nine minutes, and then you will go to Peach's personal multipurpose room and take further orders there. Got it?"

They both nodded before collapsing and sprawling out on the floor, snoring deafeningly.

Nudge giggled and then untied Peach.

Peach stretched out her arms and brushed at her hair. She said, "You know, I like you two."

They smiled up at her.

"So what exactly is so awesometastic about a microphone?" she asked.

"We'll tell you on the way. Come on!" Nudge said as they led her out the door.

* * *

**Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles!**

**Do you like pancakes? Yeah we like pancakes!**

**Do you like french toast? Yeah we like french toast!**

**Do do do do, can't wait to get a mouthful!**

**Waffles! *instrumental* Waffles! *instrumental***

**God, love that song. Gah! My mom's here! Kaythxbyegottago!!! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup my peeps. This took forever, and even then it's more of a filler-type chapter. And it's short. But whatever! I'd just like to say, I am honored to have you reading this, and for agreeing to… *chokes up, tears*-to review. *whispers* Thank you.**

**Oh, and Souldin pointed out that Total wasn't in here, so of course I had to include him. He's in there. Read to find him!**

**Anyhoo! It's time to disclaim.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Super Smash characters (I don't think anyone should. You don't have that right!), I don't own any MR characters, I don't own Colbie Caillat (That'd be SO weird), and I have no rights to OneRepublic. Mmhm.**

**Kaythanksread.**

* * *

Link sighed and flung a rubber band at Fang, trying to get an audible response out of him. He just glared.

Max, Fang, Link, and Zelda were sitting in that one dark room from that one chapter. All of them were incredibly bored and waiting for the other bird children to confirm that Peach was in a controllable state. Of course they figured nothing was _wrong_.

Suddenly, there was a small, animalistic yelp, and Total randomly popped into the thin air above them. He fell in front of Max.

"Dear God!" Total shrieked.

Everyone was staring wordlessly at the little winged dog with various expressions. Link stared blankly, Fang stared puzzled, Max stared in a 'WTF?' manner, and Zelda stared with resignation. She figured it couldn't get much weirder a while ago.

"Total? What are you _doing_ here? I thought we ditch- I mean- I thought we… uh… I thought you were at Mom's with Akila," Max said awkwardly.

Total sniffed. "I _was_, until I was so rudely _snatched_ out of my own dimension!"

"So… this is your… dog?" Link asked Fang hesitantly.

Fang shrugged. "To an extent, I guess."

"HA! You talked! YESSSS! I WIN!" Link yelled gleefully. He did a touchdown dance and sang 'Apologize' by OneRepublic...

"_It's too late ta 'pologize, it's too laaaaaaate!"_

Max cleared her throat and looked away. "Anyway. While you're here, please no weirdness."

Total looked at dancing Link, then back uncertainly at Max.

"You're telling _me_ that?" he asked.

She glanced at Zelda, who facepalmed.

"Touché."

* * *

"- hate that music video! I mean, come on. She's hanging out with a fat guy that's obviously too shady and mashugana for his own good. Colbie Caillat could do _so-"_

"BE SILENT! Nobody cares, Total! You've been ranting on about female pop singers for the past forty-five minutes! Just. Be. _Quiet." _Max snapped, irritated.

"Hey, have you guys noticed it's been a long time?" Link asked.

"No flippin' duh, Sherlock," Fang muttered.

"But shouldn't we go check on them?" Zelda asked.

Total made a 'pff' noise. "Heck no. Heaven _knows_ what happened."

"She's right," Max said, "We need to go and see if they're okay."

Total groaned. "I don't _wanna_," he whined.

She flicked him on the nose. "Fine. You can stay here."

Total looked around and contemplated being alone. In a dark room. In another world. With limited knowledge of the terrible-

"Well, on second thought, I couldn't possibly bear leaving you kids on your own. I'll go."

"That's what I thought," Max said.

Suddenly there was a huge, awful screeching noise.

They all looked at each other, and rushed for the door, also tripping each other and shoving for a solid four and a half minutes.

They heard that terrible noise again and fled towards it, wondering what could possibly possess the capacity to make that sound...

* * *

**I have nothing to say, so review please. ^^**

**Oh, wait. The word mashugana? If you know what it meant before you started reading, you win! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. I had finals, 4 projects, and eternal baby-sitting duty.**

**Yup... don't own diddly.** **Now, read.**

* * *

"I LOVE YOU- ALWAAAAYS FOREVER, NEAR-"

_Oh gosh… Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all._

_What? This was a fantastic idea! I love music! This is great!_

_Okay... Nudge. 1) You have earplugs, and 2) THAT IS NOT MUSIC!_

"-I WILL BE WITH YOOOOUUU, EVERYTHING I WILL DO FOR _YOU_!"

Peach was singing (or "singing"), while Angel had her hands clapped over her ears. Nudge was giving Peach a thumbs-up and waiting for her turn to rehearse.

The three had decided to cancel game night, and instead hold a concert. And not one of those simple, cute little concerts. Oh, noooo. This was a full-out concert in Peach's massive multipurpose room, complete with a stage and a ton of seats, for the Super Smash residents of the house, and some to spare for anyone unfortunate enough to come across the little devils.

Of course, there was more to it. But only Angel knew that.

As Peach's voice got increasingly higher in pitch, the microphone she was torturing starting screeching with feedback. Everyone in the room but Nudge and Peach whimpered and cowered pathetically.

Peach suddenly stopped and studied the microphone closer. "Wait… it's making a weird noise- what's the mike do-"

And then, improbably enough, it exploded with a scary, low _bfoom_ sound. Rather happily, I think.

After the debris from the microphone mini-explosion cleared, Peach stood, staring crossly at the door. Nudge and Angel turned in response and saw the rest of flock along with Link and Zelda. Iggy and Gazzy looked seriously P.O.'d.

"Oh… heh. Has it been two hours and forty nine minutes already?" Angel asked guiltily.

Max just glared steadily and crossed her arms. Fang stood right by her, same expression, while the others peeked around them. Max and Fang looked like angry parents. Only more vicious and more capable of manifesting their wrath into a physical form.

"O-okay… um, Max. It's not what it looks like." Angel said pathetically. Liar pants…

"Oh, you mean you didn't kidnap all these people and strap them to seats and release the psycho we were here for in the first place? No offense, Peach."

Peach shrugged. "None taken."

"Angel?" Fang said sternly.

_Aw, crud, _she thought, _When Fang talks, I'm screwed._ _I hate lying to Max…_

Angel hung her head and slumped her shoulders. "I'm sorry," she mumbled with convincing regret.

Max's face softened a bit and she sighed. "Angel. Let everyone go and then come with us. We have to stay here for at least another day so we can figure out how to get home."

Angel looked up in relief. After unstrapping people from their seats, they all trailed out of the room. Angel hung back.

_Hey, Nudge!_

_Yeah?_

_It worked_, she thought, grinning.

_Yes! You know, you should totally be an actress._

_Thank you, but I'm aiming for something with a little more authority… _

Angel began cackling alarmingly.

_Angel? Angel. ANGEL!_

She started coughing, and then cleared her throat. _Sorry._

_Right..._

"Angel! Come on. You're not allowed out of my sight again," Max called.

"Coming!" she called obediently.

To Nudge she said, _Don't move, and make sure Peach stays with you at all times. I'll be back later._

**Mmhm... another short chapter DONE! I'm not going to ask for reviews, cause no one listens anyway. Excpept for Polodo...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess. What. I saw snow on Saturday! (Ooo... slight tongue twister. Irish wristwatch!) And I'm writing a Darkest Powers fic! Yaaaay...**

**That's kinda why I haven't updated. I was working on that. It's still kinda bad, but it's a _very rough_ rough draft. I have about six chapters of it. ^^**

**Oh, and I've taken a recent interest in poetry. I'm no good at it, mind you, but it's amusing.**

**Also, the story shall soon be concluded. Sorry if it was a waste of time... but you can expect a couple more chapters at least. I figure I should start writing stories with "real" plots. Pff...**

**One last thing. I have this awesometastic StuGo teacher that taught the class about personality colors. It isn't all corny like nearly every other color quiz. This one is alarmingly accurate and there're only for colors. (Gold, blue, green, and orange. I'm a green.) I made a quiz for 'em. :D Take it please? It won't take long. Da link es on ma profile. Right on top.**

* * *

"_I'm sorry, Angel! I never realized before that you are the truly superior one! That_ you _should be leading the flock, not me, just some rude, aggressive teenager!"_

_Max was completely groveling, begging Angel pathetically to spare her and to take the role of flock leader._

_Little Angel laughed viciously. "I am so glad that you've finally seen the light, Max."_

_The rest of the flock were all standing by Angel with their heads bowed. They respected Angel. They _feared_ her, and they'd obey her no matter what._

_Because Angel was the one with the ability, the amazing leadership skills, the absolute power to become Supreme Empress of Everything that Moves and/or Breathes Everywhere!_

_She laughed again, as the best army composed of the most skilled warriors ever, the Smashers, marched to her and after an easy order, lifted Max up and carried her away._

_Suddenly, Nick Jonas appeared and started worshipping Angel._

"_Angel! You are amazing! I love you!" he said, in tears. She smiled._

_Suddenly his expression turned puzzled. "Angel?" he said. And then his voice became Max's voice._

"Angel! Focus woman!"

"What!?" Angel yelled in a disoriented fashion.

"Angel? Are you okay? We've been calling you for a while now."

Angel blinked and glanced around, disappointed she'd only been day-dreaming. _But not for long,_ she thought.

She nodded. "Um… yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, Max."

Max looked at her before continuing.

"Okay. Well, we'd better get some rest. We're ripping the fragile fabric of space and time tomorrow. Don't wanna be tired!" she said, quite optimistically.

Angel smiled, not a single trace of deviousness showing.

"Okay."

And with that, the flock went to sleep in two convenient little guest rooms, showed to them by Zelda. One for Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy, and one for Max, Angel, and Nudge… who was gone.

_Wow… Max gives a whole new meaning to neglect_, Angel thought. _She hasn't said a word about Nudge all night. Or Peach._

After everyone had fallen asleep, Angel silently crept out of the room and back to the doors multi-purpose room.

A handy lock pick and two minutes later, Angel was in. She found Nudge and Peach sitting on the floor, snoring. There were a few magazines and chocolate bar wrappers scattered around them.

Angel sighed and mentally shrieked in their heads.

Peach and Nudge both started awake with yelps.

"Shh!" Angel hissed. "They'll hear you!"

Nudge glared at Angel. "No reason to be a banshee inside my mind, Angel."

Angel shook her head impatiently.

"Whatever. We don't have time for this. We have until tomorrow morning to take over- I mean, to put on that concert."

Nudge and Peach both made a ka-ching motion.

"Yes! Finally, everyone will realize I'm a star!"

"Right… anyway. Peach, do you have that sedative gas?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yup."

Angel rubbed her hands together. "Perfect. Now let's go abduct some smashers and bird-kids. Again."

And together, they did just that. In fact, it was so easy and neatly done, Angel began to be suspicious.

"Hey, guys? I'm beginning to feel kind of suspicious."

Nudge looked over and shrugged. "It's too late to back out now. I'm sure it's just your genius brain getting paranoid," she said as she dragged a heavily subdued Gazzy and Kirby into their seats and strapped them in securely.

Angel thought for a moment and nodded. "I guess you're right."

The three crazies finished their work and hopped onto the stage, examining their work.

"Girls, I think we did good," Peach announced proudly.

They set the equipment up and changed into flashy costumes, then tried rehearsing again without the microphones. No one noticed Angel slip a small square-ular disc thing into one of the mikes.

An hour later, everyone woke up.

Angel quickly hid behind a huge speaker, and with good reason.

"ANGEL!!!"

She so didn't want to see Max's face. She might be the real leader, but that didn't mean Max still couldn't kill her.

* * *

**Tankoo for reading. Review if you want. I don't really care anymore. Psh... 'course I don't... :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Um… hi. I was going to discontinue this story for reasons known only to me and certain whales diagnosed with ADD, but my sister (the inspiration for Peach :D) wanted me to finish. Fiiine. I will.**

**(italicised = not Nudge/Peach thought speaking; italicised & underlined = Angel thought speaking)**

* * *

Angel discovered a new shade of red. It was so violent, she felt herself becoming more corrupted as she looked at it on Max's face. She also learned some new curse words.

Max was quite colorful today. Nudge just stared at Max nervously.

_Angel? I'm scared…_

_Don't be. It'll be over soon, and then Max will see you as the star she should've noticed years ago!_

Nudge glanced at Angel with a new resolve and nodded grimly, her expression contrasting strangely with her sparkly pink-sequined costume.

"Peach? Are we ready?" Angel asked.

Peach nodded with one of shiny, manic grins.

As Peach went to grab the microphones and turn on the smoke machine and the automated lights she owned for no particular reason, Angel looked out over their unwilling audience, peeking out from behind the heavy red curtain.

Everyone was sitting there, oddly motionless. Tense would've made sense. Heck, terrified would've made sense, and Fang being stationary was also understandable. But Gazzy and Iggy and Kirby… why weren't they moving?

Angel was about to step from behind the curtain to investigate, when Peach suddenly bounded over, mikes in hand.

"I'm so excited! We even got the Ting Tings here to perform with us!" Peach exclaimed, gesturing behind her to a blonde girl and a guy with shades, both looking incredibly alarmed and stylish.

Angel slowly looked back at Peach, genuinely puzzled.

"When in the world… did you get… _Katie White_ here?" Angel asked.

"And Jules De Martino," Nudge piped, smiling and waving at them.

Peach looked more tentative now, fidgeting and looking away from the SEVEN year old.

She shrugged and said, "About an hour ago…"

Angel facepalmed then waved her off.

"Okay. That's fine, whatever. Let's just start."

Peach exhaled and nodded. She handed out their microphones and they all got into position.

Angel looked back at the Ting Tings and barked for them to start playing.

They quickly fumbled around before starting a song called "Shut Up and Let Me Go".

The curtains slowly started sweeping apart, revealing…

An empty auditorium.

Angel's jaw dropped, her microphone with it.

"WHAT?" she shrieked, totally floored.

She turned back and couldn't form a complete sentence.

"Where- how- can-… _WHAT?_"

Peach suddenly sprang at Angel, tumbling to the floor with her, as Nudge quickly snatched up her microphone and crushed the crazy chip-thing that would've maximized Angel's mind-control horribly- or really well, depending on your perspective- and causing everyone in the room to succumb to Angel's will.

But, you know, that didn't happen.

"Okay, Max! We got her!" Peach yelled, holding her like a cop would.

Angel flailed around, but couldn't escape Peach's hold. She looked up and saw that everyone was back in the audience.

She gave up and went limp with an annoyed and puzzled expression.

Max, Fang, Link, and Zelda hopped onto the stage, cautiously moving toward them.

"Angel. I am so ticked off at you right now. You really thought I forgot Nudge? She was in on it and unlocked everyone's seats. _She_ wasn't trying to take over multiple dimensions. Honestly," Max said, shaking her sadly. "Next time you decide to try and take over the world, remember that I'm not as slow as you think."

Angel stared at her and her eyes started to pool with tears. She began sobbing.

"I'm sorry Max! I'm sorry! So sorry!" she cried hysterically.

Peach, not being good with tears, hastily released Angel. Angel threw herself at Max's feet, still sobbing.

Max raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"I know you're faking. Get up," she said sternly.

Angel peeked up and huffed. "Fine," she muttered indignantly.

"We should probably leave now," Fang whispered to Max, seeing as Iggy and Gazzy were swiping several elements and materials in the room that were unknown in their own dimension and stuffing them in their shirts and pockets.

Max rubbed her eyes and nodded. "That's probably a good idea. Let's go."

She called over to Link and Zelda to let them know of their departure. They were calming the Ting Tings down and promising them to get them home ASAP.

As soon as a few quick goodbyes were said, and a few autographs were given, the flock filed out the door. After checking Google the other night, they saw that if they flew through a black hole a few of the Smashers created, they could get home.

As they left, Angel caught Peach's eye and glared hard.

"I'll be back Peach. I WILL RETURN!"

Peach stared. "… okay. Maybe then we can have our game night!" she said.


	9. The Last NotChapter

Holar. Obviously, this isn't a chapter. I didn't put a disclaimer last time, so I'm going to do that right now.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own rights to the Ting Tings and anything related to SSB and Maximum Ride except for the highly unlikely merging of their two worlds in mah story

Done. ^^

I'd also like to say a thank you to everyone who read my story, a _special _thank you to everyone that reviewed, and a _**SUPER **_thank you to Polodo for sticking it out all the way through my whole eight chapters of nonsense. **THANK YOU!** :D

Oh, and if you have any ideas or requests for a story, let me know. If I find it intriguing, I'll do my best to develop it. YAY. More chizz from Liz… heh. That rhymed. Maybe I'll do poetry instead…

Peace out home dawgs.

~Liz


End file.
